A Feeling Words Can't Describe
by JuliIsMe
Summary: 1,000 Ways To Say "Love" Send me your idea of what love is and I will write a one-shot based on what love is!
1. Love Is Watching 2 Girls 1 Cup

**+ 1,000 Ways To Say Love**

**I asked a lost of people what love was. I got some funny answers, I got some wierd answers, I got some answers I don't quite understand, and that's okay. I'm asking you to leave what you think love is and I will choose one of your ideas randomly (Everyone of you will be picked! I promise!) The one that I pick will have a Seddie one-shot written about what they think love is and it will be left here. If I like them I will put them in a seperate story and give your idea of love a shout-out. So go ahead, leave any idea of what you think love is. If you don't have an account or you can't be bothered to sign in just leave your name as "Annomous Lover." This first one is called Love Is Watching 2 Girls 1 Cup. I hope you like it, it was my favorite love. here we go!**

**Disclamier: If I had iCarly...I don't know what I would do because I don't have it. :(**

**Chapter 1-Love Is Watching 2 Girls 1 Cup (inspired by SARAH)**

Freddie Benson couldn't even walk into his own house without something wierd happening to him. Today was no exception. Today his lovely wife decided to treat him a video watching of SmoothTube, free of charge. Of course "Free of charge" means that Sam wouldn't kill him for using her laptop. "So Sam, what did you want to show me?" Freddie asked. "2 Girls 1 Cup!" Sam yelled. "Oh My God! You found it?" Freddie asked. Sam and Freddie had looked for 2 Girls 1 Cup for forever. "Where did you find it?" Freddie asked. "Well there's this new body lotion called "Smooth" so I went to check it out and I found a website called "SmoothTube". Apparently it's this backdoor website that nobody heard of." Sam said. "How can you tell?" Freddie asked. "Well it said, WELCOME 2ND VISITOR TO SMOOTHTUBE!" Sam said. "Well, that explains it." Freddie said. "Explains what?" Sam asked. "Why nobody could ever fine 2 Girls 1 Cup. It's on it's own little website that you and one other person have heard of." Freddie said. "Yep." Sam said. "So, is it loaded?" Freddie asked. "Yep." Sam said. She pressed the play button. At first it wasn't so bad, but then when they started throwing up, Sam shivered. If there's one thing Sam can't STAND it's puke. It grosses her up to a point where she throws up. Freddie needed to think of something. QUICK! So Freddie did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her. "Are you okay, baby?" Freddie asked."I am now." Sam said. "Okay baby, you made it through the video. Let's shut down your laptop and cuddle, okay?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded. "I would like that." She said. Freddie shut the laptop and put it on the glasstable. He then carried Sam to wrapped his arms around her. Sam smiled and tried to forget about that nasty pucking in 2 Girls 1 Cup. With Freddie cuddling with her, it wasnt that hard. In fact, she had a good sleep. A really good sleep.

A REALLY GOOD SLEEP!

REAL GOOD!

**Lol, sorry for that ending. I will try to double update today. Thanks to my friend Sarah for her idea. I gave up my comeputer for Lent so I can only update on weekends. Okay Please R&R**

**That freakin' review button! It's still there. Can you just hit that with your mouse for me? Okay, thanks.**

**Juli**


	2. Love Is My Safe Home

**Hey guys! Sick day, also updating PARTY! **

**Chapter 2-Love Is Safe**

Sam snuggled next to Freddie. Freddie was her safe home. The guy that she could go to when she was feeling sad, and happy. "Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked. Sam sniffled. "No." She said. "What happened?" Freddie asked. "I had a nightmare." Sam said. "Another one? That's like the 5th one this week!" Freddie said. Sam nodded. "I know." She said. "Can you tell me about it?" Freddie asked. Sam sat upright and started telling the story of her dream.

_It was a dark night. Sam was in the same dark room, with only one light on. She could hear the people arguing. "WHAT?" A male voice called. "Please don't get mad." A female voice said. "I think it'd be better if we got a devorice." The male voice said. Sam saw the two people walk out. It was her and Freddie._

_Suddenly, she was in another house. A couple walked through the door kissing. "I'm so glad I left Sam." Freddie said. "Me too, I always hated her." The female said. Carly? Carly would do that to her? Sam started screaming and ran out into the dark world outside, only to find that there was no end to the dark world._

Freddie looked at Sam and lifted her head with his hand. "Sam, look at me." Freddie said. Sam looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Sam, I love you and I would never, ever hurt you." Freddie said. "I just get so scared sometimes. After what happened with me and Carly, I don't think that I have anyone I can trust anymore. It's so scary. Pucketts don't cry Freddie! Pucketts are strong people, and I just get scared I'm letting everyone down!" Sam said. "You're not letting me down." Freddie said. "I know. That's what keeps me alive." Sam said. "My life would suck without you." Freddie said. "Stop qouting Kelly Clarkson." Sam scolded. "Alright, alright. I'm a horrible person. Can we go to bed now?" Freddie asked. "Sure." Sam said. Freddie turned off the lights. "Oh, Freddie?" Sam asked. "Yeah?" Freddie asked. "I love you, forever and always." Sam said. "I love you too, forever and always." Freddie said.

**I hope you liked. I'm sick and can't keep anything down. Please review with what you think love is.**


	3. Love Is Happy Meals

**Alright, no one sent in what love is. Please send it in.**

**Chapter 3- Love is A Happy Meal.**

Freddie pulled his car into the drive-through at McDonalds. "Hello, welcome to McDonalds. How may we help you?" A voice that obviously did not want to be there said through the intercom.

"Hi, I want two Happy Meals and a large coke." Freddie said, leaning out of the window a bit so he could be heard better. Sam smiled.

"Wow, how orignal. Two adults getting Happy Meals. Your total is $10.16, please drive up to the second window." The voice said. Freddie pulled his car up to the second window, paid $10.16 and got his Happy Meals.

"Thank you." Freddie said. He stopped his car in the McDonald's parking lot and turned to his girlfriend. "Here." He said, handing Sam a Happy Meal.

"Yay!" Sam said, before digging in. "Oh My God, this is amazing." Sam said, eating more food.

"Really? It's a Happy Meal, Sam." Freddie said.

"Maybe it's just you." Sam said, smirking at her boyfriend. Freddie smiled his stupid smile.

"Maybe." He said.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was planing on it." Freddie said.

"Too bad." Sam said. She reached over to grab Freddie's bag and started eating his food.

"How did I not see that coming?" Freddie asked.

"I actually have no idea." Sam said, smiling.

"What about that restraunt you opened? I thought you got free lunch." Freddie said.

"Ah, we got shut down by the po-po." Sam said, smiling.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Apperently you can't open a restaunt a year after you were last in Juvie. You have to wait two years." Sam said, finishing her last bit of the Happy Meal.

"Was it good?" Freddie asked, starting up his car.

"Delic." Sam said. Freddie drove back to his home where Sam was sleeping over.

"Can I sleep over?" Sam asked.

"I was planning on it." Freddie said, stopping his car and opening the door for Sam.

"Can we get another Happy Meal soon?" Sam asked, walking out.

"Sure." Freddie said, holding her hand. They walked into the house together.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Love Is Writing

**Sorry I didn't write yesterday. I was sick. I'm not too well today, eaiter, but I wanted to write, becasue at least today I can life my head. So please enjoy, and review! Because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews on this story...**

**Love Is Writing **

Sam smiled triumpatly as she hit the print button on the computer. She counted the 150 pages in total and then brought them to her husband, who was reading the Sunday paper and drinking coffie in his robe. She dropped them on the table in front of him. Freddie's eyes grew wide as he looked at the papers. He chuckled a little bit before looking up at Sam, who was smiling.

"You did all this?" Freddie asked, chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah! What do you think?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded.

"Impressive, sweetie. Impressive. What is it?" Freddie asked, looking up at his beautiful wife. She bent over to point at the paper. Freddie redirected his attention to the paper in front of him.

"I wrote a book! It's called, _The Story of Us. _Quess what it's about?" Sam said, almost jumping up and down.

"Is it about us?" Freddie asked, looking up at his wife again.

"Read this page." Sam said, pointing down at a page. Freddie looked down and he smiled.

"Is this the courtyard story?" Freddie asked, looking up at his wife.

"Yes, it is. Just read." Sam said. Freddie looked down at the page and started reading.

_"Yo Yo." Freddie said, walking up to me. I continued to look down at the ground as I answered him._

_"Did Carly send you to find me?" I asked._

_"No." Freddie said._

_"Then I quess you didn't hear about our little argument." I said, trying to pretwnd it was no big deal, when really it was a big deal. I really didn't like to fight with Carly. She was my best friend. But somethimes, you have to fight, to get your point across. And this time, I wanted to get my point across. I wasn't in love with Brad. I just couldn't say that I was in love with Fredie._

_"Oh i heard about your little argument." Freddie said, putting air quotes around, 'Little Argument'. "She just didn't send me to find you."_

_"Oh." I said, softly._

_"But Carly's right." I groaned. I was sick of Freddie always agreeing with Carly. "Groan all you want."_

_"I don't care about what your stupid Pearpod app said about me being in love. I don't like Brad like that!" I said._

_"Lately, whenever me and Brad do something, you wanna tag along." Freddie said._

_"And that means I'm in love with him?" I yelled._

_"Well you hate me!" Freddie said, throwing his hands into the air._

_"I don't hate you." I said, sofly._

_"Yeah you have! Like nine hundred times! I still have that birthday card you sent me that says, Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam" Freddie said._

_"Just leeeave." Sam said, pointing at the door that lead back into the school building._

_"Bye!" Sam said._

_"But before I do-" Freddie said. I had enough. I stod up and grabbed my water bottle._

_"THAT'S IT! Leave before I do a double-fist face dance on your head!" I screamed. Freddie walked closer and gave me that adorable pout of his._

_"Treaten your double-fist face dancing all you want." Freddie said. I rocked onto my heel to let him talk. "Carly's still right. Look, I know it's scary to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you-" Freddie started. And then, I did the most stupid thing I could have done. I kissed him. He was stiff for a good, long moment. Then I pulled away, and he was spech-less._

Freddie looked up from the page.

"Sam, I didn't know that you couls write so well! How come you never told me about this?" Freddie asked. Sam shrugged.

"If you had asked, then I would have felt rushed, and I may not have included some of my favorite moments of us." Sam said, putting one hand on her husbands shoulder. Freddie stod us and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he kept his hand on her cheek for a few seconds more.

"Well, I think that it's wonderful, and beautiful." Freddie said, realseing his hand from her cheek and linking his hand with Sam's. "Just like you."

Sam laughed. "So, you think that I'm a good writer, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes, very much so." Freddie said, kissing his wife on the lips. He pulled away, but lingered his lips in front of Sam's for a moment, so that Sam could feel his breath on her face. "And I love you, Sam Benson, so very much."

"I know that." Sam said, causing her husband to laugh.

"Good." Freddie said, giving her one last kiss on the cheek.


	5. Love Is Watching Movies

**You know, I would think by now you're getting tired of the excuse that I was sick, but I was From now on I'm going to be writing all week and post on Friday, with some exeptions. And I started an instagram account so to see pictures of me, just follow JuliKittyKat. **

**Love Is Snuggling Up On The Couch And Watching Movies**

Sam Puckett sat on the couch with a huge blue bowl of popcorn she had made while Freddie Benson, her boyfriend, started up Netflix. Taking the Wii remote from his hands, Sam scrolled down. Landing on Rango, Sam smiled and triumpetly hit play on the Wii. Freddie rolled his eyes and put the Wii remote on the arm of the couch. Sam snuggled into Freddie's chest as the movie started. Sam laughed, like the child at heart she is, at every single joked that was intended to make children laugh. Freddie sighed and wrapped an arm around Sam, trying not to look too hard at the television screen, as he was sure Johnny Depp was trying to brain wash him. Half-way through the movie when Sam noticed that Freddie wasn't watching, she paused the movie and looked up at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong, nub-butt? Don't like the movie?" Sam asked, pushing Freddie to the side a little bit.

"No, not really." Freddie admitted, running his hand through his hair.

"WELL TOO BAD!" Sam yelled, smiling. She un-paused the movie and continued smiling and laughing at every single joke. Freddie smiled down at his girlfriend, admiring every aspect of the girl. Her golden blonde hair, her blue eyes, even the way her chest would move up and down every single time she would take a breath...

"Eyes up, dude." Sam said, lifting her boyfriends chin up from her chest. Freddie smiled and kissed Sam's forehead. Sam turned back to the movie. The end credits were playing, signaling that the movie was over.

"FINALLY!" Freddie said, grabbing the wii remote off the arm of the chair. Now it was Freddie's turn to pick a movie, and Sam knew exactly which one he would pick. Actually, the entire universe knew. People in china where probally sighing and saying,

"哦，不。這是愚蠢的銀河戰爭."

Since when could Sam speak Chinese? As the movie started, Sam knew exactly what she had to do to save herself from nubbiness. She grabbed Fredide's head and started kissing him. Freddie dropped the Wii remote, causing it to smash into peices. Sam pulled away and pumped her arm, a sign of victory.

"SAM! That was the only remote I had. How am I supposed to explain this to my mom?" Freddy asked.

"Well you can tell her that you were making out with your girlfriend when your wii remote broke." Sam said.

"You're gonna pay." Freddie said with wide eyes. He started tickling Sam.

"NO! Stop it!" Sam screamed. She laughed as Freddie kept tickling her. While Freddie was tickling Sam, Carly came in.

"Hey Freddie. Can I borrow some..." She paused and looked at the laughing couple. Carly walked out the door with a confused look on her face, but hey, who doesn't look at Seddie like that, right?

**Sorry that was so stupidly short but the whole idea was stupid and I couldn't go on. It basically sucked. So please review and leave your idea of what love is and maybe the next chapter won't suck as much. Hey, as long as Sam doens't speak Chineas I'm cool.**


	6. Love Is Caring

****So I may not be able to post anything next Friday because I'm going to Mexico the very next day and at my house the day beforee vacation is frantic. I don't even speak English that day. I'm like, "Hhufilufuh" Then the Friday after I'll be on vacation so I may not be able to post anything. I'm not alloud to bring my laptop so I'll have to use my parents. So please review and thanks for understanding!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six- Loving is Caring<strong>

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson sat on the balcony of his apartment listening to music. He was working on his english assignment. He heard a knock on the door and saw Sam standing there in her robe and bunny slippers. Her eyes were bright red and she stood there crying. Freddie looked at the time and wondered why Sam was at his house at 1:00 AM in the morning. Wordlessly he opened the door and took Sam into his arms. They sat there and Sam kept crying. Freddie had no idea what was going on, he just wordlessly held Sam.<p>

He just held his baby like she was the only thing in his life.

"Sam, can you tell me what happened to you?" Freddie asked, with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

"I had a d-dream where y-you and Carly and me were hanging out in C-Carly's apartment. And then all of the s-sudden you reached over a-and kissed C-Carly. And then I t-tried to pull you apart and when I d-did I asked 'What the h-hell was t-that?' and you g-gave me a confused face and a-asked 'Who are you?' and then I t-tried to r-run but I c-couldn't so I w-was forced to w-watch you and C-Carly make l-love. Then I s-saw a couple of kids running a-around and we were in a k-kitchen except you w-weren't t-there and C-Carly looked so much o-older then y-you w-walked in a k-kissed her. You t-two looked so happy and I couldn't destroy that. I t-tried calling for y-you but you couldn't hear me." Sam said. She put her head on Freddie's chest. Freddie smoothed down her hair. The couple said nothing for a while, just sitting there. Sam kept her head on Freddie's chest and soked his grey shirt with her tears, turning the shirt black and making it look like Freddie had just run a marothon. Freddie didn't care about any of that stuff though. He just strocked Sam's hair like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, and in that moment she was. In that moment, she was perfect and beautiful and everything that Freddie had ever wished for in a girl. In that moment, all Freddie could see was hurt and betral. All Freddie could think about was how to stop the tears that shed from his baby.

In that moment, all Freddie felt was love.

Freddie just held Sam and thought about their relationship. Did Sam really think they he could ever hurt her like that. As sappy as it was, if Sam was hurt, Freddie was hurt and Freddie hated seeing Sam hurt. Freddie realized that he loved Sam. Not just simply liked, loved. This girl that was in his arms, the one who was so broken because of what she she had say in her dream, was so hurt and broken and she may not be able to heal from that. This was his baby, and she was broken, and if he loved her, he had to make that right. And the only way to make that right was to just simply hold her, and make sure that she knew that she was never alone, make sure she knew that if she ever needed anything she could talk to him, and he would be there for her, not matter what happened, no matter what crazy thing ran through her head, he would be there for her. That he would help her heal and wouldn't run away from her problems. With Sam's crazy mother she needed someone like that in her life, because Freddie was sure as hell that her mom could not provide that love she needed. So it was settled in Freddie's mind that he would be her rock. He kissed Sam's forehead and promised her a promise that was so important, the if it was ever broken it could never heal.

"Don't worry baby. I'll always be here for you. I'll never ever let you go."

* * *

><p><strong>AWW! I hope that you liked that super adorable story! Thanks so much for the person who said it, because that was really cute. Not a lot of dialogue though, but I think it was perfect. So please review with what your idea of what love is because I have no clue. So please leave that in the reviews and tell me how I did. Did you like it? Did I mess up? Did you hate it? Well I have no idea how you feel so leave it in the review! Or you have a good chance of being eaten.<strong>

**"I will eat you. I've done that before."-My body guard, Ralphie.**

**You probably don't wanna be eaten right? Then review! Thanks!**

**Juli**


	7. Love Is Protecting

**So tomarrow I am leaving for MEXICO! So I probally won't be able to update on Friday (Not today, next Friday) because I'll still be down there. I suppose I could cause I can now update on my iPod or my parent's iPhones so YAY! But I probally won't. So to hold you over I updated a ton of stories today and wrote many oneshots for you guys so go check that out. And someone left me a review saying, "Love is the opposite of Fifty Shades of Gray" which I think was really creative but I don't know how to write that. (Sorry!) So I'm using the next review. So leave your review of what love is! Let's jump into the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Love Is Protecting~<strong>

Sam always felt safe in the strong, loving arms of her boyfriend, Freddie Benson. He was her rock, the only one who really cared about her, at least the only one who cared about her to stay around as long as Freddie did. When Sam turned 18 her mother disowned her, the mother daughter theropy thing didn't go over so well. And Freddie was the only one who stood by her that whole entire time. Through all the rough life and challenges Sam had to face, Freddie was the only one who took her hand and told her, "I'm going to face these challenges with you."

That's exactly what Sam was thinking about when she was writing her wedding vows. She had her from the University of Washington sweatshirt and a pair of sweats with the word "Drama" written up the side. Julia, Sam's younger cousin, walked into the apartment.

"Hey Sam! Whatcha doin'?" Julia asked.

"Oh, I'm writing wedding vows for me and Freddie's wedding." Sam said. Julia sat next to Sam and tried to peek at what Sam had written down.

"Can I see?" Julia asked. Sam sighed and handed Julia the peice of paper that she had been writing on. "The paper's blank."

"I know that the paper's blank." Sam said.

"Why is the paper blank?" Julia asked, putting the paper back down in front of Sam.

"Because I can't be all sentimental. I'm Sam and you know me. I don't get all sentimental about anything but bacon." Sam said.

"Then the great Julia Pukett would be more then willing to help you out." Julia said, bowing to Sam.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Freddie,<em>

_When my mother died I thought that everything around me, my whole entire world, came crashing down. Everybody, even Carly, left me. You were the only one who stood by me. You were my rock. Now, we're getting married and I couldn't be anymore excited. This starts a whole new chapter in our lifes. As nervous and frightened as I am, I have faith that our love can pull us together. _

_Love,_

_Sam_

* * *

><p>Sam looked up at Freddie and then looked down at her peice of paper.<p>

"Um. So I had this whole long speech written out about how much I love you and how you saved my life and all the sentimenal shit but coming up here I relized that none of that fit our relashionship. We're NOT all sentimental and shit. What I need to say is that I love you, sorta, and that I think that I want to be with you for a while. So let's get married. Yay." Sam said. Freddie laughed and the priest looked at her wierdly.

"I love you too, baby." Freddie whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. That was sweet. I hope you guys liked that! The reason that Sam had on a, "University Of Washington" sweatshirt is becasue she went there for preforming arts school. I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks so much for understanding that I'l be on vacation tomarrow! I will see you soon! <strong>

**Goodbye!**

**Juli!**


	8. Love Is Jealousy

**So today I was talking to my friend Sarah and I thought of her when I was writing this chapter. (No I'm not in love with her) So this chapter was inspired by her. I love you Sarbear! (Not like that) gotmyheadintheclouds is my instagram name. (A.N SORRY! I thought that yesterday was Thursday!)**

**~Love Is Jealousy~**

Sam almost ripped her journal in half when she saw Freddie walking in with the new girl in school, Sarah. Sure Sam and Freddie broke up, but, as much as she hated to admit it, Sam still had feelings for Freddie.

"Freddie, you're so funny." Sarah said, hanging to Freddie's shoulder and giggling. Sam looked up at Freddie's shoulder. "Oh. Hey Sam."**  
><strong>

"Hey Sarah." Sam said. She broke her pencil in half.

"Oh my god! You broke that pencil in half!" Sarah said.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked. Sam gave a fake smile.

"Peachy." Sam said.

"Oh my God, Freddie said the funniest thing on the way here. Are these seats taken?" Sarah asked.

"Actually they are." Sam said.

"Well I'll just sit here until they come back." Sarah said. She sat down in the chair and motioned for Freddie to do so also.

"I think I'll just stand." Freddie said

"Okay." Sarah said.

"You know Sarah. You annoy me so much." Sam said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I've been writing a song about it." Sam said. "You wanna hear?"

"No Sam I don't thin.." Freddie started.

"No. I want to hear it." Sarah said. Sam smiled.

"Hit it!" She said. She climbed up on a table

_Ugh! _  
><em>Mm, yeah <em>  
><em>La la la la la, ha ha <em>  
><em>Ugh! <em>

Sarah looked up at Sam with interest. Freddie face palmed

_Hey, boy you never had much game _  
><em>Thought I needed to upgrade <em>  
><em>So I went and walked away way way <em>  
><em>Ugh! <em>

Sarah looked over at Freddie with an innocent smile. Freddie gave her a fake smile.

_Now, I see you've been hanging out  
>With that other girl in town<br>Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
>Ugh! <em>

Sam jumped off the table and sat on Freddie's lap.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this: Ugh! <em>

"BITCH GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Sarah screamed. Sam got off Freddie's lap and started dancing.

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>And everywhere we went, come on!<br>And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>You got me, got me like this: Ugh!<em>

Everyone started cheering for Sam and a few guys started coming near her. She pushed them away._  
><em>

_Boy you can say anything you wanna _  
><em>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya <em>  
><em>I want u back, I want you back <em>  
><em>Wa-want you, want you back <em>  
><em>Ugh!<em>

Sam blew a kiss at Freddie and Sarah turned up flirt mode. She twisted her hair and winked at Freddie.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy _  
><em>She ain't got a thing on me <em>  
><em>Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans <em>  
><em>Ugh! <em>

Sam looked over at Sarah with a disgusted look on her face. She gave her an eye roll.

_You clearly didn't think this through  
>If what I've been told is true<br>You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
>Ugh! <em>

Sam gave Freddie with a pout on her face.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this: Ugh! <em>

Sam jumped off the table and jumped on the counter were food was being served.

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>And everywhere we went, come on!<br>And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>You got me, got me like this: Ugh! <em>

Sam stood up on the counter and started dancing.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna _  
><em>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya <em>  
><em>I want you back, I want u back <em>  
><em>Wa-want you, want you back <em>  
><em>Ugh!<em>

Sam took a milkshake and woke over to Sarah.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back, I want u back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>Ugh! _

She poured the milkshake in her hands on Sarah's head, getting pink milkshake all over Sarah's hair.

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
>When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh<br>Ohhh, and you might be with her  
>But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh<em>

Sarah stood up. "YOU KNOW WHAT? Take him. It's not worth it!" Sarah screamed.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>Yo! <em>

Sam winked over at Freddie from the table she was dancing on.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this: Oh! <em>

Sam walked over to Freddie and sat on his lap, swinging her legs.

_Boy you can say anything you want  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back, I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>Ugh! _

Sam kissed Freddie's cheek and smiled.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back, I want you back  
>Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! ) <em>

Sam got up and started dancing again.

_Ohhh, I want you back _  
><em>I want you back <em>  
><em>Wa-want you, want you back <em>  
><em>Ohhh, I want you back <em>  
><em>I want you back <em>  
><em>Wa-want you, want you back<em>

__Sam looked over at Freddie and laughed. They were back together.

**Sorry that this was so terrible! I had really bad writers this block! I think I finally got rid of it so get ready for some amazing stuff coming up. I hope you guys like this and everything else that goes up today and review. **

**Or be eaten**

**Juli**


End file.
